As a ceiling-concealed air conditioner of the related art, for example, an air conditioner disclosed in Patent Literature 1 is known. In this air conditioner, a bent portion is formed in an airflow-direction vane of each air outlet of a main body. The bent portion is positioned in an upstream-side part of the airflow-direction vane, and is bent in a direction to separate from an air duct wall positioned on a main-body center side of each air outlet. When such a bent portion is formed, an air duct area on the main-body center side (inner side) of the airflow-direction vane can be secured. Therefore, the air velocity does not decrease in this part, and intake of the air from the inside of the room is suppressed. Therefore, it is possible to expect prevention of dew condensation at the air outlet, which may be caused by mixture of high-temperature air inside the room and low-temperature air to be blown out during a cooling operation.